


Reddie - Paper Cut

by AlexMac725



Series: Fandom Oneshots [3]
Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: M/M, One Shot, One Shot Collection, One Word Prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:20:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22313944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexMac725/pseuds/AlexMac725
Summary: “Jesus, just-” Eddie finally grabbed onto my hand and I winced. “Sorry, but you need to let me clean it. If-” He moved his hand to the wrong part and I pulled away quickly to grab my knuckles.“Fuck. Damn. Shit.”“What the fuck is going on? It’s just a paper cut,” he said and I tried not to wince again as I felt the blood pounding against the cuts.“Yeah, it is. Just give me the bandaid already.”“No! Just show me.”“Eddie, give me-”“Richie, I’m not-”“Fine!” I yelled. “Fine. Here.”
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak & Richie Tozier, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Series: Fandom Oneshots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1604917
Comments: 2
Kudos: 83





	Reddie - Paper Cut

I knew that my hands were busted or else I wouldn’t have worn my oversized sweatshirt that reaches past my fingertips. Blame Connor. He’s the one that pissed me off to the point of me punching him in the face. 

The good thing was that I ran away before he realized what was happening and he didn’t get any hits in. It would be a lot harder to explain a black eye, but instead I just have cuts on my knuckles which are easy enough to hide from everyone. Of course, they hurt like a bitch but at least no one was worrying about me. 

Then, as if the universe was playing a prank on me, when Eddie handed me a paper in math I got a paper cut on my finger. He overreacted like always and pulled me out of the classroom and toward the nurse’s office before I could say “bandaid”. 

He started mumbling about bacteria as he pulled me down the halls. I said, “I’ll just wash it in the bathroom” and he ignored me. 

Something about “That won’t clean it enough. You could get infected and it would be all my fault.”

After a minute, we were in the office and she didn’t seem surprised to see Eddie. She just let us go straight to the back without a word and I couldn’t help but wonder how many times he came in here in a year. It couldn’t be much, could it?

Regardless, he pulled me into the small bathroom that burned of cleaning chemicals and opened the small medicine cabinet above the sink.

“Alright, sit,” he said, pushing me onto the toilet. I nearly fell over, but he caught my arm just in time. “Sorry. You okay?”

“Geez, making me fall for you. Is that the plan?”

“Shut up, Richie.” He rolled his eyes and went back into the office area. 

Why my heart still flutters every time that he tells me to shut up, I’ll never understand. All of the losers told me to shut up all the time, but with Eddie it feels different. It was a good different, but a concerning different all the same.

When Eddie came back into the bathroom, he was holding the cursed bottle of fire and a small rag. He pulled a small first aid kit out of his fanny pack (of course) and set all of his supplies on the sink. 

“All right, show me your hand.” My face fell.

“Um- no I’m okay. Just the bandaid’s fine. I can get that.”

“Rich, just give me your hand.”

“A bit forward, huh? Maybe you should buy me dinner first.”

“Dude, just-” He lunged for my hand, but I pulled away just in time. “What are you-”

“I’m fine. See? It’s not even bleeding.” I pulled my sweatshirt up just enough to show the cut and I realized that, not only was it bleeding and getting all over my sweatshirt, but I probably couldn’t put the bandaid on by myself one-handed.

“Jesus, just-” Eddie finally grabbed onto my hand and I winced. “Sorry, but you need to let me clean it. If-” He moved his hand to the wrong part and I pulled away quickly to grab my knuckles.

“Fuck. Damn. Shit.”

“What the fuck is going on? It’s just a paper cut,” he said and I tried not to wince again as I felt the blood pounding against the cuts.

“Yeah, it is. Just give me the bandaid already.”

“No! Just show me.”

“Eddie, give me-”

“Richie, I’m not-”

“Fine!” I yelled. “Fine. Here.”

I held my hand out with my palm up as inconspicuously as I possibly could and looked away as Eddie finally pressed the cloth against the cut that spread from the top of my pointer finger halfway down to my palm. Eddie’s hands were still dangerously close to the scabs, but the burning of my finger was enough to distract from that for a moment.

“There, all done.” He finally put gauze around his finger and taped it up. “Now will you tell me why your hands are busted?”

He turned my hands around to look at the angry red marks, but I pulled away and pushed my sweatshirt back down to cover them. 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Clearly.”

“I- It’s nothing.”

“Bullshit. Let me see.” It was useless. When he gets like this, there’s nothing that I can do to stop him. 

I didn’t even have time to think before he grabbed my hand again and looked at the marks I had been trying to hide all day. I couldn’t see his eyes through his hair, but he looked up at me and, like always, his big brown eyes made my heart skip a beat.

“What happened?”

“Got into a fight.”

“With who?”

“Connor, Connor Bowers.”

“You won?” I smirked.

“Of course I won. Who do you think you’re talking to? I’m a badass.” He rolled his eyes and grabbed the rag again to clean some of the blisters that busted open.

I tried to focus on how careful he was being with my hands and how his fingertips would glance off of my palm every few seconds, but hot damn that shit burns like Satan’s left tit. 

“So, you fought Henry’s cousin why?” Eddie asked.

“Felt like it.” I shrugged and he chuckled.

“Nope. Try again.”

“Needed a workout?” He shook his head. “Um, that’s all I got.”

“How about the real reason then?”

I caught his damn doe eyes again and watched as he slowly wrapped my hand. My left hand was better than the right, so he left it alone. He didn’t let go of my wrapped hand though. He just stared down at me and I finally realized that he was a lot closer than I thought he would be.

Only a breath separated us, so I tried not to jump as I backed against the toilet. Eddie only sighed and rolled his eyes at me.

“Are you going to tell me?” 

“Fine, fine. We were fighting over who would finally get to be with your mom. It was a tough battle, but I emerged victorious.”

“Richie Tozier!”

“Fine!” I sighed and looked anywhere but his eyes. Anywhere where I didn’t have to see the look on his face. “I broke up with him.”

“What?”

“I broke up with him,” I said louder. “He was a manipulative asshole and I broke up with him.”

“And you punched him in the face?” 

“He- He found out I like someone else. Then, he pushed all the right buttons to piss me off and… yeah. I punched him in the face.”

I waited two breaths before finally looking up. Eddie was still smiling at me with those damn doe eyes. I couldn’t read his mind, but I really didn’t want to as long as I keep getting to see him smile like that.

“Good. He probably deserved it. He’s a prick.”

“Yeah,” I laughed, “He really is a prick.”

Eddie finally let go of my hand to clean up the sink. I just sat and watched as he put everything back, then he grabbed my non-wrapped hand and led me back into the office where the nurse still sat silent. Eddie said thank you and she nodded as they went into the hallway.

“We should get back to class,” he said and I rolled my eyes.

“You’re the one who dragged me out of class in the first place.”

“Honestly, I just wanted an excuse to get out of math.”

“Fair enough.” I smiled over at him and he laced our fingers together. There was no one in the hall, so no one was witness to both of us blushing like mad.

“So, you like someone else?” he asked and I had to laugh.

“Yeah. Someone. Somewhere.”

“Hmm, any hints?”

“Sure.” I smiled and squeezed Eddie’s hand. “He loves to freak the fuck out over the smallest things like paper cuts.”

**Author's Note:**

> Not one of my best, but I needed something to write that's not depressing OC stuff. If anyone has any ideas for a story let me know. I'm running on fumes of creative energy and it's week 1 of college.  
> Also, it's been a hot minute since I've written in 1st person POV. Oof.


End file.
